


Golden Queen Series - Glossary and Lists of Characters

by S_EER (Fritiriel)



Series: The Golden Queen [3]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dragons, Holds, M/M, Pern, Weyrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/S_EER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glossary of terms possibly unfamiliar to a reader new to Pern, plus a list of almost 150 Original characters, their status, Hold, Weyr or dragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Queen Series - Glossary and Lists of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Highlight lists if unworried by spoilers for who Impresses what, etc. in _To Ride in Search_ , the sequel  
> As far as I know, these people and/or their dragons exist only in ‘my’ version of Pern. If you see a significant name I have inadvertently snitched from McCaffrey, feel free to let me know

**Handy Glossary**

Dragons and their riders live apart from the main populace in **Weyrs** , of which at this point there are six on Pern. Often but not always located within ancient volcanic caldera, the internal cave systems were widely extended to form safe habitation, long ago. Each dragon lives in its own individual weyr. The purpose in life for which dragons were designed is to fight Thread.

**Thread** falls from the sky like silver rain, burning and consuming all carbon-based life forms; dragons must chew firestone to fuel the flame with which they fight, high in the air. **Fall** is caused by the **Red Star** , and a **Pass** —the length of time for which Thread affects Pern—lasts about 50 years with plus or minus 250 years between Passes. Thread falls in timeable waves, every few days. If it reaches the surface, it transforms into a life form that burrows into soil and kills every growing thing. 

**_Between_** : the cold black nothingness between here and there, and the means by which a dragon may fly from one side of Pern to the other—or any distance at all—in the time it takes to cough three times. 

**Agenothree** : a chemical used to fight/burn any Thread that lands; also fuels the queen-riders’ flamethrowers (HNO3—Nitric acid). 

**Hold** : The ordinary people of Pern live in holds of greater or lesser size—caves or clusters of stone-built homes which are proof against thread, the major holds being on the scale of towns (or perhaps more like castles). To be made holdless is punishment for the most serious crimes—a potential death sentence when Thread is falling. 

**Shoulder knots** : worn by everyone on Pern except the holdless. They are specific as to place, rank and calling, and the more elaborate the knots, the more important the wearer. 

**Dragon status and abilities** are signified by color: 

**Green** : female, smaller than the other colors and nifty in the air; may be impressed by riders of either sex (green-riders tend to have a very… receptive nature). Randy little buggers that fly frequently for sex with any dragon that can catch them. Their mating flights are short-lived and relatively low, for greens are rendered infertile by the chewing of firestone. Just as well, or Pern would be knee deep in dragons. (Pregnancy in female riders is inhibited by frequent flying _between_.) 

**Blue** : male, bigger, the “foot soldier” of dragons! Impressed by males. 

**Brown** : male, bigger still, the solid backbone of dragon resistance to Thread. Impressed by males. 

**Bronze** : male, the only ones large and swift enough to mate queens. Impressed by males, who form the elite from which come the Weyrleaders and most other ranking riders. 

**Gold** : the largest dragons and the only breeders, the golden queens are essential to the survival of life on Pern, so they and their riders are the most important beings on Pern. They fight Thread only with flamethrowers, since firestone would make them infertile (also, their design ensured that they cannot process it). A queen mates only for procreation, once or twice a year at most and the egg which contains a queen dragon is also gold. A queen-rider is known as a weyrwoman, the senior queen’s rider is the Weyrwoman of that Weyr, and queens are always and only ever Impressed by female riders—until… 

As soon as a dragon hatches, s/he must form a lifelong bond with a compatible human – this is **Impression**. The pair communicates mentally, indicated by italics. If a rider dies, his/her dragon instantly suicides by going _between_ and remaining there. A rider whose dragon dies is left no more than half alive. Every dragon brings its name with it from the egg, and all dragon names end in -th. 

**Honorific Contraction** : the names of all male dragon riders are contracted upon Impression as a sign of their new rank. Thus Seanachan (Gaelic for the Wise One) became Sea'n (I just love it when RL supports fantasy). A dragon rider who loses his dragon also loses his honorific, as L'tol reverted to Lytol after brown Larth died. (Though McCaffrey herself had not worked out the refinements when she wrote in one of the early books of a newborn being given a contracted name; not just me in need of a beta, then!) 

**Mating flights** , whether green or gold, are driven by the lust of the dragons involved; when the male outflies all others to win a female, their riders must also mate, the age and sex of the human partners being irrelevant. The higher the flight the safer, since the pair plummets while temporarily otherwise occupied. 

**Klah** \- a bark-based stimulant drink, similar in purpose and appearance to coffee. 

**Wherry** – large predatory bird (I picture ostrich size, but with flight capacity). Named for slow and ungainly boats back on old Earth. The source of the wherhide that riders wear against the cold of _between_. 

Time on Pern is measured by **sevendays** and **turns** rather than weeks and years (though Harper songs from long ago may use the words).[](http://www.statcounter.com/)  


**Interminable Lists!**

First by Weyr and/or Hold, then by name, then by dragon

 **Telgar Weyr**  
K'vret – Weyrleader, dragon bronze Geneth  
Lenara – Weyrwoman, dragon gold Conireth  
Jendria – weyrwoman, dragon gold Malanath  
Riana – weyrwoman, dragon gold Belteth, weyrmate A'sren  
Narenis – retired Weyrwoman, dragon gold Sinitroth, weyrmate O'ren, deceased  
Zeta – past weyrwoman, deceased, dragon gold Ralenth  
Elijah – weyr-rider, dragon gold Frideth, weyrmate Sea'n  
Miktele – weyrwoman, dragon gold Gilanth (Frideth daughter)  
Ciala – weyrwoman, dragon gold Toranith (Frideth daughter)   
O'ren – past Weyrleader, deceased, dragon bronze, unnamed  
Sea'n – wing-leader, dragon bronze Sammath  
A'sren – wing-leader, dragon bronze Katenith  
C'ter – rider, dragon bronze Alith  
B'ratal – rider, dragon bronze Tennoth  
D'stal – rider, dragon bronze Koreth  
L'grat – rider, dragon bronze Segoneth  
T'dray – wing-leader, dragon bronze Barleth  
Weyrlingmaster N'clas – dragon bronze Weredith  
M'lende – rider, dragon brown Lesorth  
F'mir – rider, dragon blue Maruth  
J'frey – rider, dragon blue Benareth  
Darial – rider, dragon green Tabrath  
Este – rider, dragon green Jadeth  
Pr'len – rider, dragon green Litanith  
Creleth – watchdragon, brown, rider unnamed  
Cilith – green dragonet, rider unnamed  
Cernuth – junior dragon, Sea'n's wing, color not given, rider unnamed  
Senior dragonets blue Mispeth and brown Dalanth, riders unnamed  
A'tiri – senior weyrling, dragon bronze Kerinth  
V'diren – weyrling, dragon bronze Romiroth  
K'ris – weyrling, dragon green Helisth  
Ol'in – weyrling, dragon bronze Derubeth  
Sk'der – weyrling, dragon brown, Scuth  
Ty'an – weyrling, dragon brown, Sheroth  
Candidates:  
Ciala, brought by Elijah & Sammath  
Miktele, brought by D'stal & Koreth  
Kerel, brought by B'ratal & Tennoth  
Olerin, brought by Elijah & Sammath  
Lysdar, brought by F'mir & Maruth  
Skyander, brought by C'ter’s Search party  
Tycelian, brought by A'sren’s Search party  
Candessa – Headwoman  
Teesa – her assistant  
Meretin – Weyrhealer  
Carlen – Weyrharper  
Hennest – seamstress  
Durker – under-cook  
Barlek – drudge  
Marinis – his spouse

 **Telgar Hold**  
Lord Holder Steverne  
Lady Kentara  
Seldac – eldest son of the Hold  
Annyet – youngest daughter of the Hold

 **Igen Weyr**  
D'trel – Weyrleader, dragon bronze Menogeth  
Crista – Weyrwoman, dragon gold Allibeth  
Dortes – weyrwoman, dragon gold Darith  
Sunira – weyrwoman, dragon gold Nostarith, weyrmate N'dris  
Jacela – weyrwoman, dragon gold Calaranth  
Gl'stat – Weyrleader, deceased, dragon bronze Celenarth  
S'rone – Weyrleader, deceased, dragon bronze Renorlith  
S'ttan – wing-leader, dragon bronze Zendreth  
X'var – rider, dragon bronze Simneth  
N'dris – rider, dragon bronze unnamed  
M'han –deceased, dragon brown, unnamed  
S'lcon – rider, dragon green Nelath  
F'del – rider, dragon green Duath  
Namelie – rider, deceased, dragon green Ortelith  
A'leron – novice rider, deceased, dragon brown Merith  
Weyrlingmaster R'bant, dragon unnamed  
Demory – Weyrhealer  
Abelia – journeywoman healer  
Keia – candidate, later headwoman’s assistant  
Josta – baker  
Tressik – baker, her spouse

 **Benden Weyr**  
R'nal – Weyrleader, dragon bronze Keresth  
Marenna – Weyrwoman, dragon gold, Elianith  
Tyela – weyrwoman, dragon gold Choriath  
Carilan – weyrwoman, dragon gold Ulanth  
Cissan – weyrwoman, dragon gold Milarth  
Padine – weyrwoman, dragon gold Olenth (Frideth daughter)   
T'lekan – wing-leader, dragon bronze Brenth  
J'reny – wing-second, dragon bronze, unnamed  
Tiret – Weyrharper

 **High Reaches Weyr**  
R'faen – Weyrleader, dragon bronze Hurth  
Doriah – Weyrwoman, dragon gold Surinath  
Cleya – weyrwoman, dragon gold Quelith  
Elliteir – weyrwoman, dragon gold Lianth  
Ravne – weyrwoman, dragon gold Palanth (Frideth daughter)]  
S'rey – rider, dragon bronze Cadreth  
Crisolen – journeyman harper

 **Ista Weyr**  
B'net – Weyrleader, dragon bronze Tuleth,  
Anditra – Weyrwoman, dragon gold Lisianth

 **Fort Weyr**  
V'rise – Weyrleader, dragon bronze Pogreth  
Birte – Weyrwoman, dragon gold Eirlith  
M'chen – rider, dragon blue Andeloth

 **Fort Hold**  
Lord Holder Teragon

 **Harper Hall**  
Master Perrenac – Master Archivist  
Master Ferlis – Master of Composition  
Master Elzin – Master of Art  
Journeyman Andaste – sometime harper at Kervela Hold

 **Healer Hall**  
MasterHealer Lotine  
MasterHealer Corif, deceased, predecessor to Lotine  
Master Anatalis

 **Smithcraft Hall**  
Mastersmith Calomar  
GlassMaster Edrin  
ClockMaster Jacony

 **Keroon Hold**  
Gerwin – BeastMaster  
Frist – old drudge

 **Tillek Hold**  
Galdine – ShipMaster

 **Anon Hold**  
Willen – holder; Elijah’s father  
Jerah – his spouse; Elijah’s mother  
Rial, Jeden and Seret – Elijah’s younger brothers  
Janila – Elijah’s younger sister  
Lita  & Syntri – girls  
Rontel – boy

 **The World’s End Hold**  
Forell – Holder  
Cerne – his brother, journeyman harper  
Pinsent – cook  
Olerin – orphan, drudge

 **Long Gorge Hold (West)**  
Restray – Holder  
Abelia – healer, his spouse  
Saben – her son  
Strabel – their son  
Liatre – their son  
Astelia – their daughter

 **Long Gorge Hold (East)**  
Berlan – Holder

 **Millcreek Hold**  
Holder Dasken  
Kerel, his eldest son

 **Named Characters** :  
Abelia – lady holder and healer, Long Gorge Hold (West); mother of Saben, spouse to Holder Restray  
A'leron – novice rider, Igen Weyr, deceased, dragon brown Merith  
Anatalis – Master healer, Healer Hall  
Andaste – journeyman harper, Kervela Hold  
Anditra – Weyrwoman, Ista Weyr, dragon gold Lisianth  
Annyet – youngest daughter of Telgar Hold  
A'sren – wing-leader, Telgar Weyr, dragon bronze Katenith  
Astelia – daughter, Long Gorge Hold (West)  
A'tiri – weyrling, Telgar Weyr, dragon bronze Kerinth  
Barlek – drudge, Telgar Weyr, spouse Marinis  
Berlan – Holder, Long Gorge Hold (East)  
Birte – Weyrwoman, Fort Weyr, dragon gold Eirlith  
B'net – Weyrleader, Ista Weyr, dragon bronze Tuleth,  
B'ratal – rider, Telgar Weyr, dragon bronze Tennoth  
Calomar – Mastersmith, Smithcraft Hall  
Candessa – Headwoman, Telgar Weyr  
Carilan – weyrwoman, Benden Weyr, dragon gold, Ulanth  
Carlen – Master harper, Telgar Weyr  
Cerne – journeyman harper, The World’s End Hold  
Ciala – weyrwoman, dragon gold Toranith (Frideth daughter)   
Cleya – weyrwoman, High Reaches Weyr, dragon gold Quelith  
Corif – Masterhealer, Healer Hall, deceased  
Crista – Weyrwoman, Igen Weyr, dragon gold Allibeth  
C'ter – rider, Telgar Weyr, dragon bronze Alith  
Darial – rider, Telgar Weyr, dragon green Tabrath  
Dasken – holder, Millcreek Hold, father to Kerel  
Demory – Master healer, Igen Weyr  
Doriah – Weyrwoman, High Reaches Weyr, dragon gold Surinath  
Dortes – weyrwoman, Igen Weyr, dragon gold Darith  
D'stal – rider, Telgar Weyr, dragon bronze Koreth  
D'trel – Weyrleader, Igen Weyr, dragon bronze Menogeth  
Durker – under-cook Telgar Weyr  
Edrin – Glass Master, Smith Hall  
Elijah – weyr-rider, Telgar Weyr, dragon gold Frideth, weyrmate Sea'n  
Elliteir – weyrwoman, High Reaches Weyr, dragon gold Lianth  
Elzin – Master of Art, Harper Hall  
Este – rider, Telgar Weyr, dragon green Jadeth  
Ferlis – Master of Composition, Harper Hall  
F'mir – rider, Telgar Weyr, dragon blue Maruth  
F'del – rider, Igen Weyr, dragon green Duath  
Forell – holder, The World’s End Hold  
Frist – old drudge, Keroon Hold  
Galdine – ShipmMster, Tillek Hold  
Gerwin – Beastmaster, Keroon Hold  
Gl'stat – Weyrleader, Igen Weyr, deceased, dragon bronze Celenarth  
Hennest – seamstress, Telgar Weyr  
Jacela – weyrwoman, Igen Weyr, dragon gold Calaranth  
Jacony – ClockMaster, Smithcraft Hall  
Janila – Elijah’s younger sister, Anon Hold  
Jeden – Elijah’s middle brother, Anon Hold  
Jendria – weyrwoman, Telgar Weyr, dragon gold Malanath  
Jerah – lady holder, Anon Hold; Elijah’s mother  
J'frey – rider, Telgar Weyr, dragon blue Benareth  
J'reny – wing-second, Benden Weyr, dragon bronze, unnamed  
Josta – baker, Igen Weyr, spouse to Tressik  
Keia – candidate, later headwoman’s assistant, Igen Weyr  
Kentara – Lady Holder, Telgar Hold  
K'rel – weyrling, Telgar Weyr, dragon brown Feruth  
K'ris – weyrling, Telgar Weyr, dragon green Helisth  
K'vret – Weyrleader, Telgar Weyr, dragon bronze Geneth  
Lenara – Weyrwoman, Telgar Weyr, dragon gold Conireth  
L'grat – rider, Telgar Weyr, dragon bronze Segoneth  
Lita – girl, Anon Hold  
Lotine, Masterhealer, Healer Hall  
Marenna – Weyrwoman, Benden Weyr, dragon gold, Elianith  
Marinis – spouse to Barlek, Telgar Weyr  
M'chen – rider, Fort Weyr, dragon blue Andeloth  
Meretin – Weyrhealer, Telgar Weyr  
Miktele – weyrwoman, dragon gold Gilanth (Frideth daughter)   
M'han – wing-leader, deceased, Igen Weyr, dragon brown, unnamed  
M'lende – rider, Telgar Weyr, dragon brown Lesorth  
Namelie – rider, Igen Weyr, deceased, dragon green Ortelith  
Narenis – retired Weyrwoman, Telgar Weyr, dragon gold Sinitroth, weyrmate O'ren, deceased  
N'clas – Weyrlingmaster, Telgar Weyr, dragon Weredith  
N'dris – rider, Igen Weyr, dragon bronze unnamed, weyrmate Sunira  
Ol'in – weyrling, dragon bronze Derubeth   
O'ren – past Weyrleader, Telgar Weyr, deceased, dragon bronze, unnamed  
Padine – weyrwoman, Benden Weyr, dragon gold Olenth (Frideth daughter)   
Perrenac – Master Archivist, Harper Hall  
Pinsent – cook, The World’s End Hold  
Pr'len – rider, Telgar Weyr, dragon green Litanith  
Ravne – weyrwoman, High Reaches Weyr, dragon gold Palanth (Frideth daughter)   
R'bant, Weyrlingmaster, Igen Weyr, dragon unnamed  
Restray – Holder, Long Gorge Hold (West)  
R'faen – Weyrleader, High Reaches Weyr, dragon bronze Hurth  
Rial – Elijah’s younger brother, Anon Hold  
Riana – weyrwoman, Telgar Weyr, dragon gold Belteth, weyrmate A'sren  
R'nal – Weyrleader, Benden Weyr, dragon bronze Keresth  
Rontel – boy, Anon Hold  
Saben – son of Abelia, Long Gorge Hold (West)  
Sea'n – wing-leader, Telgar Weyr, dragon bronze Sammath  
Seldac – eldest son of Telgar Hold  
Seret – Elijah’s youngest brother, Anon Hold  
S'lcon – rider, Igen Weyr, dragon green Nelath  
Sk'der – weyrling, Telgar Weyr, dragon brown, Scuth   
S'rey – rider, High Reaches Weyr, dragon bronze Cadreth  
S'rone – Weyrleader, Igen Weyr, deceased, dragon bronze Renorlith  
S'ttan – wing-leader, Igen Weyr, dragon bronze Zendreth  
Steverne – Lord Holder, Telgar Hold  
Strabel – Holder’s son, Long Gorge Hold (West)  
Sunira – weyrwoman, Igen Weyr, dragon gold Nostarith, weyrmate N'dris  
Syntri – girl, Anon Hold  
T'dray – wing-leader, Telgar Weyr, dragon bronze Barleth  
Teesa – assistant to Headwoman Candessa, Telgar Weyr  
Teragon – Lord Holder, Fort Hold  
Tiret – Weyrharper, Benden Weyr  
T'lekan – wing-leader, Benden Weyr, dragon bronze Brenth  
Tressik – baker, Igen Weyr, spouse to Josta  
Ty'an – weyrling, Telgar Weyr, dragon brown, Sheroth   
Tyela – weyrwoman, Benden Weyr, dragon gold Choriath  
V'diren – weyrling, Telgar Weyr, dragon bronze Romiroth  
V'rise – Weyrleader, Fort Weyr, dragon bronze Pogreth  
Willen – holder, Anon Hold; Elijah’s father  
X'var– rider, Igen Weyr, dragon bronze Simneth  
Y'tir – rider, Telgar Weyr, dragon brown Gerith  
Zeta – past weyrwoman, deceased, Telgar Weyr, dragon gold Ralenth

 **Dragons & their riders**:  
Alith – bronze, Telgar Weyr, rider C'ter  
Allibeth – gold, Igen Weyr, rider Weyrwoman Crista  
Andeloth – blue, Fort Weyr, rider M'chen  
Barleth – bronze, Telgar Weyr, rider T'dray  
Belteth – gold, Telgar Weyr, rider Riana  
Benareth – blue, Telgar Weyr, rider unnamed  
Brenth – bronze, Benden Weyr, rider T'lekan  
Cadreth – bronze, High Reaches Weyr, rider S'rey  
Calaranth – gold, Igen Weyr, rider Jacela  
Celenarth – bronze, Igen Weyr, rider Gl'stat, deceased  
Cernuth – junior dragon, Sea'n’s wing, color not given, rider unnamed  
Choriath – gold, Benden Weyr, rider Tyela  
Cilith – green, Telgar Weyr, rider unnamed  
Creleth – brown, Telgar Weyr, rider unnamed  
Conireth – gold, Telgar Weyr, rider Weyrwoman Lenara; Frideth’s dam  
Dalanth – brown, Telgar Weyr, rider unnamed  
Darith – gold, Igen Weyr, rider Dortes; Sammath’s dam  
Derubeth – bronze, Telgar Weyr, rider Ol'in  
Duath – green, Igen Weyr, rider F'del  
Eirlith – gold, Fort Weyr, Weyrwoman Birte  
Elianith – gold, Benden Weyr, rider Weyrwoman Marenna  
Frideth – gold, Telgar Weyr, rider Elijah  
Feruth – brown, Telgar Weyr, rider K'rel  
Geneth – bronze, Telgar Weyr, rider Weyrleader K'vret; Frideth’s sire  
Gerith – brown, Telgar Weyr, rider Y'tir  
Gilanth – gold, Telgar Weyr, rider weyrwoman Miktele ( Frideth daughter)  
Helisth – green, Telgar Weyr, rider K'ris  
Hurth – bronze, High Reaches Weyr, rider Weyrleader R'faen  
Jadeth – green, Telgar Weyr, rider Este  
Keresth – bronze, Igen Weyr, rider Weyrleader R'nal  
Kerinth – bronze, Telgar Weyr, rider A'tiri  
Katenith – bronze, Telgar Weyr, rider A'sren  
Koreth – bronze, Igen Weyr, rider D'stal  
Lesorth – brown, Telgar Weyr, rider M'lende  
Lianth – gold, High Reaches Weyr, rider Elliteir  
Lisianth – gold, Ista weyr, rider Weyrwoman Anditra  
Litanith – green, Igen Weyr, rider Pr'len  
Malanath – gold, Telgar Weyr, rider Jendria  
Maruth – blue, Telgar Weyr, rider F'mir  
Menogeth – bronze, Igen Weyr, rider D'trel  
*Merith – brown, Telgar Weyr, rider A'leron, deceased  
Milarth – gold, Benden Weyr, rider unnamed  
Mispeth – blue, Telgar Weyr, rider unnamed  
Nelath – green, Igen Weyr, rider S'lcon  
Nostarith – gold, Igen Weyr, rider Sunira  
Olenth – gold, Benden Weyr, rider Padine (Frideth daughter)  
Ortelith – green, Igen Weyr, rider Namelie, deceased  
Palanth – gold, High Reaches Weyr, rider Ravne (Frideth daughter)  
Pogreth – bronze, Fort Weyr, rider Weyrleader V'rise  
Quelith – gold, High Reaches, rider Cleya  
Ralenth – gold, Telgar Weyr, rider Zeta, deceased  
Renorlith – bronze, Igen Weyr, rider S'rone, deceased  
Romiroth – bronze, Igen Weyr, rider V'diren  
Sammath – bronze, Telgar Weyr, rider Sea'n  
Segoneth – bronze, Igen Weyr, rider L'grat  
Scuth – brown, Telgar Weyr, rider Sk'der  
Sheroth – brown, Telgar Weyr, rider Ty'an  
Simneth– bronze, Igen Weyr, rider X'var  
Sinitroth – gold, Igen Weyr, rider former-Weyrwoman Narenis  
Surinath – gold, Igen Weyr, rider Weyrwoman Doriah  
Tabrath – green, Telgar Weyr, rider Darial  
Tennoth – bronze, Telgar Weyr, rider B'ratal  
Toranith – gold, Telgar Weyr, rider weyrwoman Ciala (Frideth daughter)  
Tuleth – bronze, Ista Weyr, rider Weyrleader B'net  
Ulanth – gold, Benden Weyr, rider Carilan  
Weredith – bronze, Igen Weyr, rider N'clas  
Zendreth – bronze, Igen Weyr, rider S'ttan  



End file.
